Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Iinsert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. Battle |winner= |o1=Uryū Ishida |o2=Orihime Inoue |votes1= #i go for Uryuu. not mention he's stronger and more helpful, Orihime is too soft and helpless. she's better in getting in your way rather than help you. forget that, she might as well heal your opponent instead of you with her sick kindness which isn't normal any more. and on top of that she's one of the most annoying characters from all time anime for me together with Sakura from Naruto so i'll vote for Ishida Regalo (talk) 09:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) #Of course I'll vote for Uryu. He's a powerful Quincy and I feel sorry that Kubo didn't focus more on him, but chose stupid Orihime to be a major support to Ichigo. Yes, Orihime has a great healing abilities, but she's just very annoying and healing is all she can do. She's very soft and innocent, as well as being terribly annoying and stupid. Sorry for these rude comments, but I just think that Uryu is the way better sidekick than Orihime.--BlackMamba77 (talk) 12:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) |votes2=#Orihime on this one. Uryu is not really much of a sidekick as he's more of a friendly rival to Ichigo.--Mtlmn (talk) 05:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC) }} #well i wouldn't say sidekick but i vote for orhime. she is very reliable especially her healing technique and assists kurosaki when needed Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? Winner: Tier Harribel Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? Winner: Kisuke Urahara Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? Winner: Yumichika Ayesegawa 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? Winner: 6th Division Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? Winner: Tatsuki Arisawa Karin Kurosaki vs Yuzu Kurosaki. Who would you rather have as a sister? Winner: Karin Kurosaki Suzumebachi/Jakuhō Raikōben vs Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari. Which Zanpakuto kills the fastest? Winner: Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari Category:Bleach Wiki